


your wish is my command

by madmana (woelfchen)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behaviour, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf!Derek, discussion of threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woelfchen/pseuds/madmana
Summary: A collection of filled prompts, which are not sterek centric.Current Prompt: "Here is a prompt: wolf Derek and fallen leaves :D"





	1. [Stetopher] What's between us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always open at bittensweetwolf.tumblr.com

„Well, this was a lot less awkward than I thought it would be.“ Christopher declares after him and Stiles met up with his former partner Peter.                
„Yeah, he had a lot less hard feelings than I expected. In fact, he was rather pleasant. I understand why you still get along with him.“ Stiles agrees. Christopher frowns. „Yeah. Still, this time he was a little too friendly.“

The thought keeps bugging Christopher until late at night. At some point, Stiles turns to him with a sigh. „What’s wrong? I thought you liked when I licked your-“  
„It’s not that,“ Christopher quickly interrupts. „I love it. No, it’s about- when we met up with Peter. I thought he was gonna be a jerk. He usually is when we see each other.“          
Stiles puts an arm over his stomach and nuzzles into his shoulder. „Maybe he’s changed. Therapy?”  
That gives Christopher something to think over. “Could be. I doubt it though. He doesn’t believe in it.”  
“Hmm.“ Stiles gently runs his hand across Christophers shoulder and arm. “Maybe he got laid recently.” Then he proceeds to let his hand wander further down. “Hey, how about I’ll help you get that ‘just got laid’ look?”  
Christopher turns to him. “I just _got_ laid. But I’m certainly up for another round.” Stiles giggles and pushes him to his back. 

 

It takes him another two days, until Christopher realizes that no, that was not Peters ‘just got laid’ face. It was the exact same look that Peter gave him many times while they were still together. Peter was checking Stiles out. And that thought freaked Chris out. He couldn’t loose him to Peter, not after all the guilt he’d battled trough, all the anxiety until he dared ask a man half his age out. Peter was not gonna mess his relationship up.    
That evening, he picked up his slack in wooing Stiles. It couldn’t hurt to put up a little more effort, right? He needed to make sure that Stiles knew that this was it. Christopher was in for the long haul, he’d given himself over to the younger man. Stiles enjoyed their time spent together, but did grew a little suspicious when the next day, Chris dropped by during his break just to bring him his favorite take out as lunch.  

On the fourth day, Stiles put his foot down. “Okay, Chris, what’s going on?”  
Christopher lowered the DVD case he was holding, his smile faltering. “So you don’t want to watch Batman?”  
Stiles rubbed a hand over his forehead. “It’s not that. I want to watch the movie, but you’re behaving like a lunatic. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy your attention very much. But you’re kinda freaking me out a bit. I thought I forgot our anniversary, but I looked it up, we’re not even 8 months in. I thought maybe you’d had messed up with my dad or something, but I called him and he said everything is fine. So before I make any more assumptions, tell me what’s going on?”  
With a sigh, Chris tosses the DVD. “I love you, okay? I know I don’t say it a lot, or show it, or anything. I just need you to know for sure.”  
“You’re making me nervous.”  
“When we were talking about Peter, you said that he’d just gotten laid.”  
Stiles recoils. “What? Are you saying-”  
Chris realizes what he’d just implied. “NO! No, I didn’t- I didn’t sleep with him, not since we’re together, I swear. God, I’m messing this up so bad. No, that’s not what I’m saying. Peter is interested in _you_!

They stare at each other for a few moments. Then, Stiles breaks. “What.”  
Christopher shuffles closer, his face flushed red. “He was checking you out. And I don’t want to loose you.”  
“This is probably the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. Like ever. Not even your initial declaration of interest was this heartfelt.” Stiles admits quietly. He closes the distance between them and kisses Chris sweetly. “You know that I love you too, right?”  
Christopher exhales in relief. He hadn’t noticed how anxious he’d become because of the whole issue. “Peter won’t come between us, then,” he sighs and presses his forehead to Stiles’.

Stiles flushes bright red. “You know, the image of him _between_ us, in a literal sense, is kinda hot though.”  
Chris shoves him playfully. Then takes his time to take in Stiles’ expression. It’s serious, and embarrassed. “You actually do think that.”  
Stiles doesn’t answer.    
Chris thinks about it for a second. Peter would work Stiles out of his system. He’d have a piece of Peter again, just for old times sake. Stiles would seriously enjoy some of the things that Peter likes to do, that Chris only enjoys when he’s in a certain mood. Getting to watch his lover with one of the hottest people Chris knows is also quite the bonus. “Let me give him a call.” 

 

A few months later, after a lot of late night visits from Peter, Chris and Stiles talk about it again. Maybe making this a permanent thing wouldn’t be so bad. At the end of the day, they work well together, they get along outside of their bedroom, and they all keep each other happy and satisfied. Chris doesn’t even mind Peter visiting Stiles when he’s not home any longer. Sometimes, Peter and Chris meet up as well, fucking each other roughly, taking what they need from each other. They end up inviting Peter into their lifes permanently. And Peter moves in the very same day.


	2. [wolf!Derek] Blow all the leaves away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a prompt: wolf Derek and fallen leaves :D

The wolf is used to wandering trough the woods alone. He keeps to himself, enjoys being unseen. He does it quite often, patrolling his territory, making sure everything is as it should be. To the east, he can smell the pack of younglings that have recently been around. To the west, where the town is, and the trees grow farther apart, the wolf notices that he can't walk as quietly any longer. Since the sun touches the ground in between the leafy overgrowth, it dries out the fallen leaves on the ground. They crackle and crunch as he walks over them.  
At first, he tries to avoid as many dry spots as possible, but the closer he walks to the town line, the harder it gets. So he does what every sane mind would do. The wolf finds a secluded place and starts hopping around like a bunny. It gives him great satisfaction when his paws crush multiple crisp leaves at once, the resulting crackle making him happy. With his nose, he pushes together a couple of the leaves, then turns around and starts scratching some more from behind him into a pile. When he is satisfied with the result, the wolf drops down into it, rolling and crushing the pile beneath his mighty body.    
When the wolf rubbed his body to utter satisfaction, he stands back up, shaking out the tiny crumbles. He enjoys the shower of bits that happens and chases a few stray bits around with his maw. Then freezes, when the wolf hears laughter.  
   
"Dude, Derek? Having fun?"  
It's that Stilinski boy that the pack of youngling keeps around. The wolf has half a mind to pretend he doesn't know what the human is talking about. "It's totally you. Man, if I'd known you enjoy playing this much, I'd have invited you over when I cleaned up, back in the garden. We have a huge pile of leaves that I haven't gotten around to throw out yet.  
The wolf sits down, considering the humans offer. Then he remembers his dignity and runs away.    
 

* * *

  
   
Stiles wakes up at night when he hears a strange noise outdoors. He turns and checks his phone. 2:19 am. Awesome.    
He hefts himself up, grabbing blindly for his trusty old baseball bat. Only when he has it firmly in hand does he get out of the comforting warmth of his bed.  
Knowing that trying to be silent would most likely not work against some superhuman entity, he doesn't even bother tiptoeing down the stairs. Also, even if somebody was dumb enough to try and rob the Sheriffs house, Stiles figures they would at least hightail it out of there when they heard somebody moving around.  
   
He turns on the lights on the porch and peeks out of the window before he does anything else. He wasn't raised an idiot, even though Jackson tries very hard to convince him otherwise. That's just Jackson for you, trying to get you to cave. Not Stiles though, no sir.  
Stiles doesn't immediately see anything out on the porch or in the garden but the big pile of leaves, so he decides to give it a go and open the door. He steps out, bat at the ready. If something was out to get him, at least he wouldn't make it easy for them.  
When Stiles still doesn't see anybody, he gets suspicious. "Come on, I already heard you. I know you are there. Let's make this a little easier and get this over with quickly, yeah? Just come out."  
   
Stiles hears a rustle and a huff somewhere in front of him. He steels himself, tightening his grip on the bat. He carefully closes the backdoor and steps down the two steps onto the grass. "Okay, all right. Let's do this."  
He kind of regrets not calling any of the werewolves he knows right now. Stiles figures that he would have already spotted a human, so the intruder is most definitely a supernatural creature. Probably with huge fangs and big claws, ready to tear Stiles apart. Stiles can't even text someone real quick, since he left his phone on his nightstand. Seriously what even was his life?  
   
"Just so you know, I have a Pack of wolves looking out for me. If you try to harm me, you'll most likely regret it. They're very protective and have a badass alpha. You don't want to mess around with me!" Stiles calls, one last try at intimidation.  
There is a loud rustle, coming from the pile of leaves in the middle of the garden, and then something huge is rolling out of it.    
Stiles swings his bat, ready to let it come crashing down onto the thing. He keeps his ground, waiting for it to attack.    
   
When there is no immediate mauling or even a little gnawing, Stiles fidgets a little, confused. He takes a careful step closer, then another. Then he can finally see it. There, lying on his back, paws in the air like an idiot and dried leaves tangled up in his dark fur is a full shifted Derek Hale. And the asshole is wolf-laughing at him.  
"Dude! You scared the living daylight out of me! Seriously, I invited you, you could have easily come by during the day!"  
Derek just flicks his tail at him and rolls back over into the leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to give feedback! :)


End file.
